Truth or Dare
by Iicyb1tchiI
Summary: COMPLETE Mokuba is having a party and plans to let everyone know that he knows all their secrets YYY RB MYM SJ
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Gi Oh Characters I am just borrowing them.

Preview:

Mokuba is having a party he invites all his friends over but during the party people's secrets are told.

This story is owned by me but the characters aren't

Author: Sweet-and-cute

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba looked up from writing the invitations to his birthday party.

"Seto you wouldn't mind not seeing the game list I have planned?" Seto became quite suspicious

"what do you have planned Mokie?" Mokuba looked up at him.

"oh you'll see"

Seto didn't like the sound of that "please tell me nothing will be destroyed in your _games_" Mokuba looked at him with an innocent smile

"of course nothings going to get destroyed. I promise"

Seto looked at him as he walked past him. He saw a glimpse of the list and one game stood out that made him pale _Truth or dare what is Mokuba thinking is he going to get me to tell Joey that I Love him?_

**/ 2 days later at Yugi's House \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \**

"Yugi get up you Have mail from Mokuba"

Yugi shot out of bed and headed towards the kitchen "where is it?"

Yami smiled at Yugi "here it is. I think its the party invitation that Mokuba was talking about"

As Yugi read the Invitation Yami walked over to him _the love I feel for you aibou is great but I know you are in love with Anzu_

"Yami what's wrong?" Yami looked at him "oh nothing just thinking about taking you and Joey shopping for the party tomorrow night"

Yugi looked up at him with excitement "I'll just go ring Joey up now"

**/ Joey's House \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \**

Joey woke up to the sound of his phone ringing

"hello, Joey here"

"Joey it's Yugi. Yami said he'll take us shopping for mokuba's party...you are going aren't you?" Joey stared at the letter beside the phone.

"why?" Yugi sighed "you just can't avoid Seto just because you like him"

Joey growled "alright I'll go I'll be at your house in 20 minutes"

Yugi laughed "all right see you then"

**/ Maliks House \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ \**

"are you up Marik?" Marik rolled over "no not yet"

"well hurry up you have a invitation Marik"

Marik jumped up out of bed and hurried to where Malik was holding his invitation. "its from Mokuba. he wants us to go to his party."

Marik looked at him "are you going or am i going by myself?"

Malik looked over at him and frowned "i guess i have to make sure you do not do anything bad"

Marik frowned and sighed "fine" _Bakura better not let my secret slip at the party._

**/ Ryou's House / **

Ryou looked over at the clock and wondered what time Bakura would wake up. a couple of minutes later he heard someone banging around up stairs and concluded that it was Bakura and he was cranky.

"Ryou! wear is my leather pants that i had kept on the chair beside the desk?"

Ryou gulped he remembered putting them in the wash but to save himself from another bashing he looked up at him "i can't remeber what you and Marik did with them last night while you where drunk"

Bakura sighed "i was going to wear them to Mokuba's party tonight"

Ryou sighed _even when he is angry or bashing me he is still beautiful._

**/ Kiaba Mansion / **

"mokuba have you found out who's going?"

"Mokuba smiled well all of them _including _Joey"

Seto blushed as he looked at his computer screen "all right then"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sweet-and-cute**

please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or Dare**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Gi Oh Characters I am just borrowing them.

This story is owned by me but the characters aren't

Author: Yaoilover

**Reviews:**

Indo- (_thanks) + (thank you)_

MarikIshtar- (_thanks)_

Silver Crescent X- (

Angel- _(thank you)_

Ayeshagirl- _(thank you)_

A/N sorry about it taking along time to update but I have a very limited time on the computer and I can't save what I write where I write it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi came up behind Joey as he looked at a pair of pants.

"what's the matter Joey?"

Joey looked at him and smiled

"nothing is the matter Yug I was just thinking that's all"

Yugi smiled and looked at the pair of pants. Taking it off the rack Yugi grabbed holed of Joey and dragged him to the changing rooms where Yami was waiting.

"so Joey have you found anything that you like?"

Yugi smiled and held up a pair of Leather pants

"I'm going to get Joey to try on these pants"

Yami smiled

"well hurry up the Party Starts in 2 hours and we haven't bought anything"

"this will be the last thing Yami then we'll go. okay?"

Yami nodded and watched as Joey walked into the changing rooms. Joey looked at the pair of pants and just lent against the wall _I'll by the pants but I hope this attracts my dragon._

Joey walked out of the change rooms and smiled at them

"I'm going to by it so lets get out of here"

Yugi and yami nodded as one and left.

**/ Kaiba Mansion \ \ \ \ \**

---2 hours Later---

"SETO,THEIR HERE!"

Seto sighed and walked down the stairs and frowned at Mokuba.

"please do not yell again like the Mokuba"

Yugi and the gang sat around in the lounge room

"hey Mokie how come Seto isn't coming down"

Joey looked at him with a look only Yugi understood _So _that's _why he bought the leather pants_

Mokuba looked at him with a grin "Joey could you go up there and tell him to come on down?"

Joey nodded and headed up the stairs he knocked on the open door _I hope these leather pants are to his liking_.

Seto didn't bother looking around "Mokie I said I might not be down for awhile"

Seto turned so he could get a good look at Mokuba when his breath caught in his trough

"mutt..."

Joey frowned and looked at him "didn't I tell you not to call...mph"

Seto grabbed Joey and kissed him passionately when they pulled apart Joey just stood their staring Seto. Seto frowned and looked over at him.

"what are you looking at puppy?"

Joey slowly turned towards the door

"Mokuba told me to tell you that you have to come down now"

Seto sighed and watched Joey leave the room and head down the stairs.

------ 2 hours Later------

Seto looked over at Mokuba who was whispering something in Yugi's ear which was making him blush like mad.

"alright every one" Mokuba called "we are going to start the first and _only _ good game I have planned" everyone looked over at him and suddenly became suspicious.

"well..." Mokuba began "we are going to play a game of truth and dare"

Everyone gawked at him. "you got to be kidding Mokie" Joey said his eyes darting over to Seto "no I'm not, so every one get close... good i'll begin...Seto Truth or dare?"

Seto looked over at his Brother "umm...Truth"

Mokuba smirked "Do you Love Joey and I know if your not telling the truth and you'll get the punishment"

Seto looked at him and sighed "yes...so what are you gonna do about it?"

Mokuba smiled when he noticed all the shocked looks "noting but mabye Joey will"

Joey looked at him "m...me?"

mokuba nodded "yep you"

Joey shook his head "i'm not gonna do anything"

Seto folded his arms and leand back "good"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yaoi-Lovers

I know most people hate cliff hangers but I have to leave it here

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth or Dare**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Gi Oh Characters I am just borrowing them.

This story is owned by me but the characters aren't

Author: Yaoilover

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marik smirked "well what do you know priest has feelings"

"shut up Marik" Malik said "I do not have the energy to stop Kaiba jumping on you"

Seto looked at Malik "I do not think I would jump on Marik. I do not know where his been"

Malik smiled "well I know where his been" Marik looked surprised and frowned

"how would you know where I've been unless you've been stalking me?"

"unless I chose Truth I do not have to answer that"

Mokuba smiled and looked at his brother who was looking at joey with an expression that he couldn't read.

"alright Seto it's your go"

Seto looked up and sighed "all right Yugi truth or Dare?" Yugi looked at him and gulped

"Dare" yugi whispered softly

Seto smiled "I dare you to give Yami a 4 minute kiss _passionately_"

yugi gulped and moved towards Yami who watched him. Yugi slipped up on to Yami's lap and started to kiss him, it started off slow then it rapidly became faster.

Yugi leaned even closer holding onto Yami's neck as if it was his only life line.

when they pulled apart they noticed that everyone's eyes where on them

"that was really hot" Malik murmured

Yugi blushed and quickly scrambled off of Yami's lap and back to where he was sitting

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yaoi-Lover

Sorry this was short but i will up date soon with a longer chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth or Dare**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Gi Oh Characters I am just borrowing them.

This story is owned by me but the characters aren't

Author: Yaoilover

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yugi gulped and moved towards Yami who watched him. Yugi slipped up on to Yami's lap and started to kiss him, it started off slow then it rapidly became faster._

_Yugi leaned even closer holding onto Yami's neck as if it was his only life line._

_when they pulled apart they noticed that everyone's eyes where on them_

_"that was really hot" Malik murmured _

_Yugi blushed and quickly scrambled off of Yami's lap and back to where he was sitting._

Yami smiled and leaned over Yugi and whispered something which made him smile up at Yami. Seto leaned forward and looked over at Joey.

Mokuba smiled _My plan is working there true feelings for each other are coming out._ "alright Yami its your turn to truth or dare"

Yami looked around and his eyes landed on Ryou "Ryou truth or dare?"

Ryou looked around and sighed "dare' he whispered

unable to here him Yami leaned forward "what was that?"

Ryou looked back down at the ground "Dare"

Yami smiled and leaned back his gaze moved over to where Bakura was leaning up against Mariks legs _ahh! I know what to do _

"I dare you to go over to Bakura and..."

Bakura leaned forward and glared at Yami

'I do not think you want to finish that sentence priest"

'hey Mokuba" Yami called out to him as he walked back in from going to the kitchen "whets the punishment for not allowing me to do a dare"

Mokuba looked over at Bakura "why don't you let him do the dare I bet that it would be better then doing the punishment?"

Bakura sighed and leaned back against Mariks legs "fine but it better be good"

"alright Ryou go over to Bakura and tell him how you feel about him."

Ryou gulped and looked at Mokuba "what's the punishment?"

"well since I've turned 18 today Seto can't call me a little kid so you have to strip for everyone"

Seto frowned as he looked over at his younger brother "I don not think that is such a good idea"

Mokuba looked over at his brother "It's not up to you brother" Seto sat back "hmph, fine"

Ryou looked over at Bakura and gulped "do I have to say it aloud?"

Yami took pity on Ryou then and shock his head.

Ryou went over and whispered his love to him and hurried and hid behind Yugi.

Bakura looked shocked and stared at Ryou for what seemed like forever "you do not mean that do you?"

Ryou whispered a yes before ducking out of the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yaoi-Lover

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Truth or Dare**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Gi Oh Characters I am just borrowing them.

This story is owned by me but the characters aren't

Author: Yaoilover

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bakura looked shocked and stared at Ryou for what seemed like forever "you do not mean that do you?"_

_Ryou whispered a yes before ducking out of the room._

Bakura stood up and hurried out after Ryou.

Ryou looked over his shoulder and saw Bakura heading towards him.

"what do you want? do you want to do punish me or something?"

Bakura looked at him and shook his head and moved towards him and gazed down at him

"why didn't you tell me sooner Ryou-kun?" Ryou stared down at the ground.

"I...I...don't...Know"

Bakura looked down at him and gently took hold of his arm

"listen Ryou I...I know you think I am a mean bad ass but if you want I can be sweet to you and only to you in private is that alright with you?"

Ryou gazed at him with tear filled eyes "I think...I think that is alright" leaning against Bakura they walked back into the lounge room making sure that they weren't all lovey dovey in front of everyone.

Yugi looked over at Ryou and stared at him "are you alright Ryou?"

Ryou looked at him and grinned "yeah its alright"

Mokuba smiled alright Ryou its your turn to choose"

Ryou smirked and looked over at Marik "Marik Truth or Dare?"

Marik looked at him and frowned Bakura lent up and whispered something in his ear "alright I choose truth"

Ryou thought for a minute and then smiled "Do you love Malik?"

Marik looked over at Malik who was leaning up against the wall away from everyone cause no one had noticed him.

Smiling he nodded which made Maliks eyes go wide and he slipped forward and sat beside Marik.

Marik grinned "my turn Mokuba Truth or Dare?"

Mokuba smiled and looked at him "truth"

Marik lent forward and asked "How did you know about all our secrets?"

"well I was told by someone I'm not going to name names which by the way hasn't told anyone about there undying love for their lover. So I proceeded to take action"

Yami lent forward 'well we know Joey loves Seto visa versa same thing with Ryou and Bakura and Marik and Malik who else is left?"

Yugi looked over at Yami and hid his blush while looking down at the ground "well I know" he whispered

Yami looked over at him and smiled "alright aibou who is it then?"

"me"

"you"

"yes me"

"who do you love aibou?"

"I tell you outside privately if you want"

Yami and Yugi stood up and headed outside. once outside Yugi looked up at him "who do you love Yami?"

Yami smiled and lent down and gently kissed him "dose that answer your question?"

Yugi smiled and lent against him "yap, you love me and I...I love you"

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi.

------Seto and Joey------

"so...You love me do you puppy?"

Joey sighed and looked at what everyone was doing "unfortunately"

Seto frowned and glared at him "why? thought I was to die for well that's you words"

Joey looked at him and smiled "well yeah you are to die for my dragon" leaning up and gently started tom kiss Seto.

Mokuba smiled and looked at everyone _my work is done _ Mokuba looked up when he saw Marik and Malik get up and go home followed shortly after by Ryou and Bakura.

"Seto I'm going up to my room" all he got from him was a grunt.

Gently pulling away from Seto Joey looked at him with a smile "wanna go up to your room?"

"Sure"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yaoi-Lover

Hope you liked this chapter I spent to of my computer classes doing this chapter hope you like

oh and R&R

To see chapter six and the rest go to my page and the story will be on there as the rest is NC 17 


	6. Chapter 7

**Truth or Dare**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Gi Oh Characters I am just borrowing them.

This story is owned by me but the characters aren't

Author: Yaoilover

A/N the rest of the chapters will be about 1 couple each chapter after they find out about there love for each other.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yugi and Yami**

Yami looked over at Yugi

"are you sure you want to do this aibou?"

Yugi nodded and moved forward as if he was controlled by a robot

"I have been waiting for this for so long just do it please Yami"

"yami will you promise me that you will never ever leave me?"

Yami didn't turn around as he walked from the bedroom to the bathroom

Yugi looked surprised then smiled _I think he wants us to make out in the bathroom._

Yugi headed towards the bathroom were he heard the water running. opening the door he stepped in and striped. looking at the shadow he found out that Yami was facing the shower head so he stepped quietly into the shower and slowly looked up and down Yami slender body.

"Yami" Yugi whispered seductively in Yami's ear "I bet you can't wait to see me naked as i have...um...longed to see you naked"

Yami turned slowly around and stared down at yugi "well aibou i have been thinking and well i have soughta...ahh...lost the feelings i had for you"

Yugi looked at him and then smiled "your lying write you wouldn't want me to leave or anything at all"

Yami shock his head and slipped out of the shower put a towel on and left.

Yugi stood in the shower just staring at the ground remembering whwt yami had told him a couple of days ago.

**---------FLASHBACK---------**

_Yami lent forward 'well we know Joey loves Seto visa versa same thing with Ryou and Bakura and Marik and Malik who else is left?"_

_Yugi looked over at Yami and hid his blush while looking down at the ground "well I know" he whispered_

_Yami looked over at him and smiled "alright aibou who is it then?"_

_"me"_

_"you"_

_"yes me"_

_"who do you love aibou?"_

_"I tell you outside privately if you want"_

_Yami and Yugi stood up and headed outside. once outside Yugi looked up at him "who do you love Yami?"_

_Yami smiled and lent down and gently kissed him "dose that answer your question?"_

_Yugi smiled and lent against him "yap, you love me and I...I love you"_

_Yami smiled and hugged Yugi._

**-----END FLASHBACK-------**

Tears were rolling down yugi's cheeks _I can't belive after 6 days he has stopped loving me and found someone else. _

Yugi turned off the shower and climbed out of the shower and drynig and getting dressed he headed into the bedroom were he found Yami lying on the bed.

Yami looked over at Yugi and sat up

"aibou come here"

Yugi new that if he didn't go Yami would follow him into his bedroom but he didn't care he didn't wan't to look at Yami till he could find out what happened.

Yami stood up and followed yugi out of the bedroom

"look Yugi i'm sorry about it can't we still be friends?" (A/N I hate that line) Yugi spun around and glared at him

"as if I would ever **_EVER_** be friends with you again" running to his room yugi slammed the door shut and hid.

Yami stared at the door for a long minute before slowly walking back to the room to call the one person he now desires.

"Matt"

"Yeah its Matt"

"hi it's Yami"

"hey Yami Babe"

"I woundered if I'd be able to come over tonight?"

"Hey babe you don't hafter ask come right over and we'll have fun"

"I love it when your Drunk see ya"

"bye"

Yami hung up and got ready not noticing that yugi had heard the whole convesation.

Yugi quickly hurried to the bedroom with a bottle of vodka to dim the pain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yaoi-Lover

R&R

I don't usually right sad storys but this just came to me


	7. Chapter 8

**Truth or Dare**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Gi Oh Characters I am just borrowing them.

This story is owned by me but the characters aren't

Author: Yaoilover

A/N the rest of the chapters will be about 1 couple each chapter after they find out about there love for each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryou and Bakura**

Ryou sat on the bed looking out at the window watching Bakura out side drinking and talking to Marik _tonight is the night he promised me I cannot wait._

"so Bakura I heard Ryou telling my Hikari that you two would be doing it tonight is that true?"

Bakura looked over at him and frowned

"why would Ryou be telling your Hikari anything?"

Marik smirked and looked at him

"well they were asking each other if either one of us has made out with them yet"

Bakura shook his head and then looked up at the window where he new Ryou would be.

"did you here about Yugi and yami seems that they are no longer together"

Bakura looked surprised

"weren't they all over each other the other day?"

"Yep..."

"well i gotta go Bakura see ya later"

"yeah see ya later"

Bakura walked up the stairs heading to the bedroom

"Ryou why did you tell Malik that me and you will be making out tonight?"

Ryou looked up from what he was doing and looked up at him with a smile.

"Because we were talking and well...it kinda slipped out"

Bakura looked over at him then shacking his head Bakura walked over into the bathroom and shut the door. When he was in there Ryou walked over to the CD player and put a CD. Once he turned the music on he started to sing

_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

_  
I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)_

_  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my  
Veins  
You're poison, I don't want to  
Break these chains_

_  
Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat  
I hear you calling and it's needles  
And pins (and pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you  
Screaming my name_

_  
Don't want to touch you but  
You're under my skin (deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna  
Break these chains  
Poison_

_  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)_

_  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my  
Veins  
You're poison, I don't wanna  
Break these chains  
Poison_

_  
I want to love you but I better not  
Touch (don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses  
Tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too  
Much (too much)_

_  
I want to taste you but your lips  
Are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains  
Poison, oh no_

_  
Runnin' deep inside my veins,  
Burnin' deep inside my veins  
It's poison  
I dont't wanna break these chains  
Poison  
_  
Bakura lent against the wall listening to Ryou sing _He is very good at that._

when slipped in to the room he turned off the music and turned and looked at Ryou

"so you thought we would have sex tonight?"

Ryou looked at him and smiled his eyes were looking up and down bakuras chest down to were he was wearing the towel.

"well i see your expecting it so i wont yell at you or anything...well what are you waiting for strip"

Ryou looked at him and smiled taking off his clothes.

"now wear this blind fold"

"why?"

Bakura slipt inside the bed covers and looked at him

"_please_"

ryou looked at him and sighed "allright"

Bakura climbed ontop of Ryou and started to kiss his chest and thighs. Ryou whimpered and tried to wrap his arms around his neck but bakura had none of that with a smile he started to prepare Ryou and started to push a well lubricated finger inside Ryou.

After preparing Ryou bakura slipped inside of him this time allowing Ryou to slip his arms around his neck. after a couple of minutes he through his head back and cried out Ryou's name.

Lying down next to him Ryou reached over and kissed him.

"I love you, Bakura"

"I love you too, Ryou"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THANKS EVERY ONE FOR READING DON'T FORGET TO R&R **


	8. Chapter 9

**Truth or Dare**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Gi Oh Characters I am just borrowing them.

This story is owned by me but the characters aren't

Author: Yaoilover

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

Marik looked over at Malik "did you know while i was out over at bakura's i told him that Ryou told you about them making out tonight and you should have seen his face"

Malik gasped "I _asked _you to keep quite about that why don't you ever listen to me?"

"well i thought...Never mind so what are you doing tonight?"

Malik smirked "so you really want to know...I mean you could just find out"

Marik smiled "well if it involves sex and beer then lets do it"

Malik smiled and lent in to start kissing him "later right now You have to go to work so go get ready or i'll no do you for at least a week"

"fine"

---------- **5 Hours Later** -------------

"malik i'm home"

Marik walked into the kitchen when he noticed a note on the table

_**Get the wiped cream**_

**_and go upstairs_**

Smirking he grabed the wipped cream and headed up the stairs. At the top of the stairs he noticed a note on the stairs

_**Take off your cloths**_

_**and get yourself prepared**_

stripping and preparing himself he headed into the bedroom where Malik was sitting waiting for him and slipped onto the bed and licked his way along maliks body after kissing passiontly on the mouth He started to prepare Malik.

Malik moaned and wrapped his arms around Mariks neck and slipped his toung along his neck.

After Marik finished preparing him he then slipped inside of him and started to slam into him. reaching in between them he took hold of maliks cock and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

After a couple of minutes he fell beside Malik panting he asked

"so what was the whipped cream for?"

Malik smiled leaning over the side of the bed he produced some strawberries

"time to eat"

**The End**

-----------------------------------------------

thank you for reading please review


End file.
